1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drive devices and more specifically to a spiral drive and transport device using the same, which may be used to transport or position an object over dry terrain or through a liquid.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,807 to Leonov et al. discloses a screw drive vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,355 to Chu et al. discloses a omniwheel and vehicle using the same. U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,335 to Potter discloses a omni-directional wheel.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a spiral drive and transport device using the same, which may be used to transport or position an object over smooth surfaces; rough, uneven or lose terrain; on top of a liquid or through a liquid and which may be combined together to make a transport device.